A Gardevoir in winter
by GeekC
Summary: A sequel to "A Gardevoir in summer".
1. Introduction

******A/N: this story is the continuation of my previous story "A Gardevoir in summer", if you want to know what is going on I recommend that you read it before.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

* * *

**Introduction**

While lounging on the side of the swimming pool in the sun, her curvy naked body glistening with sunscreen, Gardevoir was thinking about her new lifestyle: she could no longer go without her frequent dose of human lust, and the most efficient way was to go naked. She then remembered that after summer comes winter, and with winter comes great cold. Since she was a Ralts she had always been very sensible to low temperatures. She must find something to be able to go full naked in the coldest days of the year.

She decided to document herself. After a quick shower, she immediately went to the public library, without drying herself as water added a shine to her curves. On her way to the library, she triggered the production of such a lot of lust, that added to the lust collected in the swimming pool made it impossible for her to concentrate. Once at the library, she directly went to the toilets to relieve herself.

She then went to the medicinal section to look for books about how to resist cold. One of the methods that seemed the easiest to master before winter was about extreme concentration. As a Psychic-type Pokémon, she esteemed that this methods would be mastered quickly and easily.

The only way to find a cold environment in summer was to use the Pokémon Center's cold storage. With the consent of the Nurse she then started her training. The first days she kept her clothes on, but as she quickly seemed able to resist the temperature she went in the nudes only 4 days after the beginning of her training sessions. What she liked the most was when she walked out of the Center, with her nipples poking out hard from her stay in the cold room, and all the male trainers (and some female) looked at her producing a huge lot of lust.

As her training was based on concentration only, she knew that when she would walk naked, the amount of received lust could make it harder to concentrate. For that she asked the Nurse for advice. The Nurse suggested that she cover herself with some Ice Heal, but Gardevoir refused to have to use a human-made product. Then the Nurse talked about the Aspear Berry. This Berry has the same effect as an Ice Heal, and produces a lot of juice. _Not a bad idea_, thought Gardevoir, _and __all__ that juice would __add a nice shine to my body__ like sunscreen..._

The next weeks, after her session at the swimming pool, still naked, her body glistening in the sun with sunscreen, she roamed the town and forest to collect all the Aspear Berries she can found, and put them in a shoulder bag, whose strap was snugly settled between the two huge domes of her breasts. Then she would store her harvest in the back of her cave, deep in the forest, near a pond.

As the last days of summer approached, there were even less people at the swimming pool, which at the start of September closed. On those last days she had started to appreciate more the company of female humans than male humans. Female humans are more gentle than male when they squeeze her curves while applying sunscreen, and they emits a bittersweet emotion mix between spicy lust and sweet kindness. She also had started to really appreciate the softer and curvier bodies of the female humans, especially their breasts and bellies.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this introductory chapter. More chapters are to come. I already have some ideas, but now they need to be written down.**


	2. Beauty and the Pokémon

******Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Beauty and the Pokémon**

After a rather hot autumn spent in naked activities (sunbathing, walks...), the first frosts were quickly there, and she could test her new "outfit". Everybody, men and women alike, turned around when she walked by. She took advantage of every clear day to go sunbathing in the public park. Each time she shifted in the sun, she could sense people's eyes on her curves, glistening with the berry juice.

Even if she did not really felt the cold, her nipples were slightly swollen from their exposition to winter air. And this small detail, as she already remarked during her training, seemed to enormously please humans, and triggered the production of a fair amount of lust.

- xxx -

In winter as well humans like to gather around water. Like herself, they use natural hot sources. They called the facilities they build around those sources "onsen". In those "onsen", the human bath naked, but male and female use separated facilities. At last she will see completely naked the bodies she had started to like so much.

Even if there would be no male to watch, she would ask female to help her washing her back, propose them to touch her chest and stomach, and in return she would help the other the same way. This time, it would be more for her own pleasure than for collecting the lust of others.

During the summer she had befriended a female human. She went by the name Beauty, and was a brunette with shoulder-length hair, and a beautiful body. They had more than often applied sunscreen to the other. She had planned her first time in the onsen with Beauty.

- xxx -

When she arrived at the onsen, Beauty was already here waiting for her. As Gardevoir approached her, she noticed her, or rather lack of, outfit. And eying her head to toe, she welcomed her with: "Well, I see you have not changed much since summer."

"Yeah...", answered a smiling Gardevoir.

"What is it that give your body that gorgeous shine? Can I touch?"

"If you want."

She then slowly slid one finger under Gardevoir's left breast, making her slightly shiver from pleasure.

"Hmmm... It does not feels like sunscreen...". She then licked her finger. "Berry juice?"

"Yes. I will explain it to you later." Then, nodding to the door leading to the ladies' side of the facilities, "Can't wait anymore to dip into that hot water."

They took lockers side by side. After having her bag in which she carried some berries and her money in a locker, Gardevoir sat on the bench in the middle of the lockers room, and watched Beauty as she undressed.

Even if she often have groped her during the summer, it was something else to see her full naked. She admired her small (compared to Gardevoir's) breasts and their small nipples, her beautiful stomach, and her perfect butt.

Catching her ogling, she said smiling, "I see you can not get enough of my butt". She then lightly slapped her cute little butt.

Gardevoir immediately averted her eyes blushing.

Once Beauty had put all of her clothes in her locker, they both walked outside to the bathing station. There, Beauty explained to a confused Gardevoir that before going into the hot water everyone have to thoroughly wash herself, to ensure cleanliness.

"And with all that juice on you, you surely need a good scrub. I will help you." And after a small pause, "To be honest I miss the touch of your gorgeous body."

Gardevoir then sat on a small wooden stool, and wet herself by pouring over her a whole bucket of water. Beauty then knelt in front of her, and poured some liquid soap over Gardevoir's breasts and horn. After having let some to trickle down Gardevoir's stomach, she started her scrubbing.

With swift movements, she first cleaned her upper torso, her horn, and then her big breasts. She then proceed down her stomach, and stopped as she reached her crotch. Going around, she gently rubbed her back, down to her butt.

After having taken care of her crotch and rinsed with another bucket of water, it was Gardevoir's turn to wash Beauty.

To wash Beauty's front Gardevoir chose to do it from behind, so that she would have to press her breasts and horn against Beauty's back. She squirted some soap on Beauty, and washed her from her small breasts, which she slightly groped, down to just above her crotch. For her back, she remained behind Beauty and did as she did for her.

Then they walked to the pool, and slowly entered the hot water.

"So, what about that Berries juice?", asked Beauty

"As you've already noticed I really like going around naked. The problem is that since I was a little Ralts I've always been very sensible to low temperatures. In the summer I thought about a solution to be able to stay naked even in the coldest days of the year: using high concentration to ignore cold. I found about this method at the library. The juice, from Aspear Berries, is there to compensate for the possible wavering of my concentration." And she added winking, "In addition it gives my skin a nice shine."

"Aspear Berry... Nice stunt..."

After some lingering in the soothing hot water, Beauty talked again: "If you like so much to expose yourself, I think I have something that might interest you."

"Uh?"

"Come to the _Lopunny Mansion_ club tomorrow's night at 9PM, say you come on my behalf. And please, wear at least some shorts and a t-shirt."

Later, as they exited the water and went to the lockers room, Gardevoir offered Beauty to help her dry herself. It was just a stunt to have some more handfuls of her. Beauty was right, she could not have enough of her. In response to her tender groping, Beauty helped her with the Berry juice.

- xxx -

The following day, after some hours of naked sunbathing in the park, Gardevoir went back to her cave for a quick dip in the pond in fornt of it and to put on a more "decent" outfit before going to the _Lopunny Mansion_. Apart from her native white dress, she do not own anything else than the tight cropped tops and low-waist shorts she bought this summer. Once these on, she put some Berry juice on her exposed parts: arms, cleavage, a good part of her stomach, and her legs.

In front of the _Lopunny Mansion_ a big Machoke in a black suit was guarding the door.

"I'm Beauty's guest", she told him.

He then stepped aside, and opened the door for her to enter. Inside, she was welcomed by a busty blonde, who was wearing a Lopunny costume: a head band with long Lopunny ears, a small bra covered in fur, shorts with fur around the waist and a pompom as a tail, and furry wrist and ankle cuffs. This was completed by fishnet tights and high-heel black shoes.

"I guess you are Gardevoir. You must someone very special, as Beauty reserved you a place at one of our best tables."

She then lead her across the dimly lit room to a table near to what looked like a podium. Once she was seated, the waitress asked her if she wanted something to drink. "Just a glass of water please."

As she was waiting for the waitress to come back with her glass of water, she looked around. What a surprise when she discovered she was the only female in the room! The waitress then brought her the glass of water, and as she walked away, the already low lights were turned off, and a spotlight lit up on the podium. A suited man then walked under the light.

"And now, let's welcome the Lopunny's Mansion's crown jewel... the well named Beauuuuuuuty!"

As soon as he end his announcement, an upbeat music started playing, and Beauty made her entry. She was wearing an outfit very similar to the one Gardevoir was wearing herself: short shorts, and cropped top.

She then started a seductive dance: while slowly shaking her body, she looked around at everybody in the room with seductive stares and faces. After some time she proceeded to slowly remove her top, to reveal a small shiny black bra. She then resumed her dance, with this time slightly wider movement from her torso, to make her breasts bounce a little. After some more wriggling and breasts' bounces, it was the shorts' time to be slowly slid down her legs. Once only with what looked like a shiny black micro bikini, she took a small bottle that had been put near the backstage exit, pour some of its content on her, and smudged it all over her body, while continuing her lascivious dance. Her body was now glistening in the light. She then step off the stage, and walked all around the room lit by a track spot, while shaking her breasts, or her thong-clad butt.

As she did this, some of the spectators slipped bills beneath the straps of her panties. Then she lead one spectator to another room, closed by a curtain. And from this room, she suddenly perceived a cargo-load of lust.

- xxx -

During all the show Gardevoir feasted on the huge amount of lust generated by Beauty's performance. As she was about to leave the room like the other spectators, the blond Lopunny girl told her to wait for Beauty who wanted to talk to her. But Gardevoir was so saturated with lust that she had to do something before she exploded. She asked the Lopunny girl for the toilets. Inside she directly went to a cubicle, and quickly relieved herself. As she exited the toilets, Beauty was waiting for her. She has still her shiny black thong but was now topless. She invited her to follow her in her dressing-room.

There, Beauty removed her panties and stretched. In doing so, she made her body beautifully sparkle in the light. Catching Gardevoir's stare, she invited her to join her under the shower.

As they were tenderly rubbing each other under the water, but always stopping before the other's crotch, Beauty asked Gardevoir what she thought of her performance.

"You were simply perfect. I never knew that you could be that seductive", answered Gardevoir.

"Please... You make me blush..."

After a small pause, Beauty talked again: "So, would you be interested to work here some evenings? I am sure a body like yours would be a huge hit."

"Yes, it looks interesting. So you just undress while dancing, and then you walk around so that the spectators slip some money in your panties to show their satisfaction?"

"Yes."

"That I got it. But why did you then leave the main room with one spectator?"

"That guy gave me a wad of cash for a private show."

"A private show?"

"Yes. Behind that curtain I remove my bra, and straddle the client's lap and shake my butt with my back to him. Sometimes I let the client touch me. That last part depends on your will. So, still interested?"

After a short reflexion Gardevoir answered: "Yes. This job seems to pay more than what I am doing at the moment."

"What are you doing for a living?"

"I collect Berries in the forest and sell them to the Poké Mart. I am also doing some deliveries."

"Indeed, it shouldn't pay that much. I make up to 60,000 Pokédollars in an evening."

"When can I have a tryout?"

"Once I am dressed we will see the manager."

They then rinsed themselves, and exited the shower. As they dried themselves, Gardevoir asked Beauty about the substance she put on her on scene.

"That? It is massage oil. Want to try some?"

At that question Gardevoir quickly thought: she had previously swore not to use any human-made product, but this "massage oil" was giving such a marvelous shine to the skin, and she just noticed under the shower that Beauty had been quicker got rid of the oil on her skin than her of the Berry juice. What if she mixed some Berry juice in it?

"Yes, sure."

Pouring some oil in the palm of one of her hand, she squeezed some Berry juice in it, and applied the mix on her. Once wholly covered with the help of Beauty, who had put on more "conventional" clothes, she admired herself in the changing room's mirror. It was definitely more appealing than the Berry juice alone. She then gathered her clothes with the Berries in her bag.

Gardevoir then followed Beauty to the manager's office. As she entered, followed by Gardevoir, she greeted the man sat at the desk: "Hi boss. I have a new recruit! When can she start?".

The man then slowly inspected Gardevoir: her cute face, her hour-glass silhouette, her huge breast, her belly...

He then muttered to himself: "Hmmmm... I think she could do the trick...".

Then to Gardevoir: "When could you start miss?".

"As soon as you can."

"What about tomorrow evening? You will perform just before that here fine lass."

"Okay, that is fine for me."

"Great. But now we need to find you a stage name..."

"What about 'Gardy'?", proposed Beauty.

"It's perfect! Thank you!", answered a smiling Gardy.

After some more talk they left the office and the club. Once outside, Gardy could note that the oil-juice mix had the same efficiency than the juice alone.

"Say Beauty? When can I buy some of that massage oil?"

"You can find it in the cosmetics corner of the Poké Mart. Do you have a costume for your performance?"

"Yes, I have this", she said taking out of her bag the top and shorts she wore at the beginning of the evening. "And I have a micro bikini that would do the job."

And after a small silent walk and a kiss they parted.

- xxx -

The morning of the day of her first performance at the _Lopunny Mansion_, Gardy, in her Aspear Berry's juice coating, went to the spot mentioned by Beauty, and bought some bottles of massage oil.

Back at her cave, she opened a bottle of massage oil to press some Berry juice inside. She then shook the bottle to make a homogeneous mix. Putting that bottle in her bag with her costume for the evening's performance, she went to the onsen to get rid of the Berry juice, and to relax before the evening.

- xxx -

At the _Lopunny Mansion_, she had to share Beauty's dressing-room. She knocked on the door, and a "Come in!" came from inside.

"Oh, it is you!", cheered Beauty as she saw who it was. She put down the cushion she had been holding in front of her to reveal her nakedness.

"I see that you like lying around naked like me", said a smiling Gardy.

"Yes, but not in front of everybody like you. I like my privacy."

She then stood up to great her with a crushing hug, pressing their breasts and bellies together.

Once released by Beauty, Gardy asked her: "What are you doing there naked?".

"It is my pre-show ritual. I like to lounge naked in my dressing-room, it helps me to relax and to focus."

Then, looking at the clock on the wall, "You better get ready, it is nearly your time".

As Gardy was entering the shower to wash herself from the oil-juice mix, Beauty gave her butt a light tap, as if to say: "Quick, quick!".

As soon as she was out of the shower, Beauty was on her with a towel and dried her.

She then put on her micro-bikini, and turned to Beauty to have her advice.

Beauty simply answered by a thumb-up.

She had barely time to put on her top and shorts before someone knocked on the door: "Gardy, it is show time!".

- xxx -

"Tonight, we have a new performer. Please welcome Miss Gaaaaaaardy!"

As the music started to play, Gardy slowly entered the light, wiggling her hips to the beat of the music. Then as the beat sped up, she lift her arms and started to wildly twist around.

As she started to slowly lift her top, revealing her barely covered chest, she could feel lust quickly building up. After some chest shakes and bounces, she slowly took down her shorts with her back to the public, revealing her beautiful butt.

While wiggling her butt, she took the oil bottle near the backstage access, and started pouring some on her chest. As some trickled down her stomach, she could feel the lust level growing higher, and starting to become very distracting. As she slowly smeared the oil over her breasts, grabbing them with a seductive face, and her stomach, she could also feel her own arousal building up.

When she stepped down the scene to walk around the room and allow the spectators to slip money in her tiny thong, she had to focus hard not to show any sign of her arousal.

That evening many clients wanted her for a private show, but only the highest bidder would have it. Behind the curtain, she let the client untie her bra, and she slowly let it fall down. She wiggled her breasts in front of his face, and then with her back to him she straddled his lap. As she twisted her butt on his lap, the client put a gentle hand on her stomach, and let it here. As his touch heightened her arousal even more, she started to feel herself shiver with arousal. Luckily for her the music stopped, signaling the end of her performance. Biding the client goodbye, she got back to the changing-room, meeting with Beauty who was waiting to enter the scene.

In the changing-room, she plopped down on the couch and let herself go to the shivers of pleasure. She had to masturbate two times before being able to stand to put down her thong and to take a shower. Once washed, she dried herself, and plopped down again on the couch, waiting for Beauty to finish her performance. While lying there naked, she checked how many money she had made. She had made 40,000 Pokédollars! Beauty was right, why bother with unrewarding jobs when you can make far more money in one evening? And it was far more rewarding when it comes to her quest for lust.

When an oily Beauty enters the room, Gardy stood up to gave her a thank you hug. After a quick shower, Beauty and Gardy went to the manager's office. It was then agreed than Gardy would perform once a week, just before Beauty.

Back in the changing-room, Beauty helped her to put her oily "suit" on, and they left the club. After a short walk and having decided to have another time at the onsen, they parted.

That evening her lust level was still so high that she had to masturbate herself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: for this story I used the X/Y design of the Beauty Trainer class. Hope you liked this chapter. Stay tuned for more!**


End file.
